1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steering column of a steering apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-006962 (JP 2009-006962 A), an inner column supports a steering shaft such that the steering shaft is rotatable. The inner column is slidably held by an outer column. The steering wheel is installed on the steering shaft. The outer column is supported by a vehicle-body-side upper bracket so as to be movable in an up-down direction. A current conduction member forming an electrically continuous path is disposed between the outer column and the vehicle-body-side upper bracket.
A steering column of a steering system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-224064 (JP 2013-224064 A) has an outer tube and an inner tube that are movable relative to each other. The inner tube is rotatably coupled to a lower column bracket. A housing tube disposed on an axis of the inner tube is grounded to the vehicle body via a conductive bushing, a conductive plate, and a bracket.
For a column jacket, a configuration may be adopted in which an outer periphery of an inner jacket is coated with an insulating coating layer, for example, so that friction between the inner jacket and an outer jacket is reduced. In this case, the inner jacket and the outer jacket are not directly electrically connected to each other. Thus, when this configuration is applied to JP 2009-006962 A or JP 2013-224064 A, an energizing path from equipment attached to the inner jacket to the vehicle body (energizing path for grounding) may fail to be established.